


Shipping Logic

by DaneelsSoul



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Logic puzzle, M/M, Multi, Troll Romance, no seriously this is actually just a logic puzzle based on troll romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaneelsSoul/pseuds/DaneelsSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta's shipping wall has been erased. Can you help her recover the lost information?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shipping Logic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a logic puzzle based on troll romance, not an actual fic. The pairing are random and should not represent ones that the author believes in or necessarily reasonable ones. Assuming that the pairings in the solution are reasonable will likely lead you astray.

Eventually Karkat, Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Nepeta, Terezi, Vriska, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan and Feferi finally settled down. Not having many outside options, they had only each other to fill their quadrants with. Fortunately, things worked out well for them and they managed to each fill all four of their quadrants with other trolls in their group, no two trolls sharing more than one quadrant together.

One day Nepeta returned to her hive to find that her shipping wall had been erased. Although she could not remember all the details of who was dating whom, she could recall the following information:

  * Aradia and Nepeta were the only pair of trolls that were neither dating each other or both dating the same third troll.
  * Terezi's Moirail is not involved with any of her other quadrants.
  * Karkat, Kanaya, Vriska and Feferi were the auspistices in the group.
  * Nepeta's kismesis' auspistice and her moirail are the same person.
  * Vriska and Aradia share exactly one quadrantmate. Both of their relationships with them are in blackrom.
  * Karkat and Equius are kismesises.
  * Karkat at one point considered starting to vacillate between flush and pitched in his relationship with Tavros (they were already in one of those two quadrants). Unfortunately, he had to decide against it once he realized that doing so would have forced Sollux, Nepeta, Kanaya, Equius, Gamzee and Feferi (but no one else) to all vacillate in order to prevent infidelities.
  * Each of Sollux, Gamzee and Eridan is involved with each of the others.
  * Neither Terezi nor Vriska have a moirail of higher bloodcaste.
  * None of Aradia, Kanaya, Terezi or Gamzee are involved with each other.



Can you help Nepeta recover her shipping wall and determine who was dating whom and in which quadrants?

[To organize your information the following grid is provided.]

| 

Karkat

| 

Aradia

| 

Tavros

| 

Sollux

| 

Nepeta

| 

Kanaya

| 

Terezi

| 

Vriska

| 

Equius

| 

Gamzee

| 

Eridan

| 

Feferi  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
Karkat

| 

X

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦  
  
♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣  
  
Aradia

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

X

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦  
  
♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣  
  
Tavros

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

X

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦  
  
♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣  
  
Sollux

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

X

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦  
  
♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣  
  
Nepeta

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

X

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦  
  
♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣  
  
Kanaya

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

X

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦  
  
♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣  
  
Terezi

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

X

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦  
  
♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣  
  
Vriska

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

X

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦  
  
♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣  
  
Equius

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

X

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦  
  
♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣  
  
Gamzee

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

X

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦  
  
♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣  
  
Eridan

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

X

| 

♥

| 

♦  
  
♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣  
  
Feferi

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

X  
  
♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answers will be posted in Chapter 2.


	2. Answer Key

Answer Key

| 

Karkat

| 

Aradia

| 

Tavros

| 

Sollux

| 

Nepeta

| 

Kanaya

| 

Terezi

| 

Vriska

| 

Equius

| 

Gamzee

| 

Eridan

| 

Feferi  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
Karkat

| 

X

| 

♣

| 

♥

| 

♣

| 

| 

| 

♦

| 

| 

♠

| 

| 

|   
  
Aradia

| 

♣

| 

X

| 

| 

♣

| 

| 

| 

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

| 

♠

|   
  
Tavros

| 

♥

| 

| 

X

| 

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

| 

♦

| 

♣

| 

| 

|   
  
Sollux

| 

♣

| 

♣

| 

| 

X

| 

| 

♥

| 

| 

| 

| 

♠

| 

♦

|   
  
Nepeta

| 

| 

| 

♠

| 

| 

X

| 

♦

| 

♣

| 

| 

| 

♥

| 

| 

♣  
  
Kanaya

| 

| 

| 

♣

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

X

| 

| 

| 

♣

| 

| 

| 

♠  
  
Terezi

| 

♦

| 

| 

| 

| 

♣

| 

| 

X

| 

♠

| 

| 

| 

♥

| 

♣  
  
Vriska

| 

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

| 

| 

| 

♠

| 

X

| 

| 

♣

| 

♣

|   
  
Equius

| 

♠

| 

♦

| 

♣

| 

| 

| 

♣

| 

| 

| 

X

| 

| 

| 

♥  
  
Gamzee

| 

| 

| 

| 

♠

| 

♥

| 

| 

| 

♣

| 

| 

X

| 

♣

| 

♦  
  
Eridan

| 

| 

♠

| 

| 

♦

| 

| 

| 

♥

| 

♣

| 

| 

♣

| 

X

|   
  
Feferi

| 

| 

| 

| 

| 

♣

| 

♠

| 

♣

| 

| 

♥

| 

♦

| 

| 

X


End file.
